


New Family, My Mother

by xx R A I B I X (missRISETTExx)



Series: Tales of Skyrim [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, alternate universe - skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missRISETTExx/pseuds/xx%20R%20A%20I%20B%20I%20X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{ young justice x skyrim crossover } Bart had simply wanted adventure outside of Solitude, but becoming an assassin was not what he'd been looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Family, My Mother

When Bart had left his family home in Solitude, he’d been looking for a life of adventure. Instead, he found his hands covered in the blood of an abusive old woman, all because some kid in Windhelm had said she was evil. And maybe she had been, if the chains on the wall of the mini-closet were any indication, but the events occurring after her death weren’t exactly what he’d been looking for in his adventure. Initially, anyways.

He’d awoken on a bed, inside a dimly lit shack. The fire across the room from him crackled loudly, the wood popping as it burned and charred. Groaning, he pressed a hand against his forehead and tried to rub away the ache he felt there. Whatever they’d done to keep him knocked out had done a number on him. Unfortunately, he knew he needed to get up and quickly. Whoever had taken him to the shack was likely to be near and he needed to be on guard.

“So you’re finally awake, then?” The low female voice came from the corner of the room and Bart’s eyes quickly snapped over to hers. Though he couldn’t see most of her face, hidden behind a cowl as it was, Bart could tell she was smirking at him. “I’m sure you’re wondering why you’re here. Do you remember the old woman you killed in Riften? Grelod, was it? Well, as it turns out, that was a Dark Brotherhood contract—a contract you stole from us.”

She slipped down from her position atop a shelf, moving slowly towards him. Bart propped himself up on his elbows, his body to sluggish to fully rise and try to run from her. He assumed it wouldn’t have done him much good, anyways; she moved with too much confidence. She was a true fighter, someone who could slit his throat in a matter of moments.

“That means you owe us. If you’ll look to your left,” She gestured toward the fire and Bart turned his gaze to the three bodies tied up with their heads bagged. “You’ll notice our three guests. One of them has a contract out on them, while the other two have done nothing to earn our ire. Kill one. Kill two. Kill all three—I don’t care, so long as the contract is carried out. Now get to it, Bartholomew.”

“It’s just Bart, but how do you expect me to do anything when I have no weapon and really, this isn’t my thing. I only did that to Grelod because that kid kept crying and she was mean and—”

“Shush. Here, take this dagger and get the job done. It’s either one of them or you, so I’d choose wisely.” The dagger was shoved into his hand and she helped him over to the three people before him. “Go on then.”

But how could he kill another person? Grelod had been a special case—abusing children was a terrible offense in Bart’s book, but these three strangers? What could they have possibly done?

Each one told him their story as he approached them. First was a young college mage going by the name M’gann. According to her, she’d never done anything specifically cruel to anyone, though many of the people in Winterhold hated the college mages, so they might have put out a hit on her. She quivered and begged to be released, but Bart couldn’t make a move yet. He muttered numerous apologies to her before moving to the next person. A boy just coming into adulthood with quite the bad attitude, Damian claimed to be a descendant of many older assassins—“But not Dark Brotherhood scum like you.”—and he apparently cared not whether a hit had been placed on him or not. He was convinced he could escape with his life. Then came the final character, another woman. This one sat silently.

“Go ahead, remove the bag if you’d like, though I’d recommend you leave the gag on her.” Bart didn’t know about the gag, considering he could not see the woman’s face, but upon removing the bag he saw a beautiful blonde woman, her eyes angry and brimming with unshed tears. “She is a new age Dragon Priest, capable of shouting, from what I hear. Best not to let her speak at all, hmm? It would be no surprise if someone put a mark on her, seeing as these priests tend to partake in some bloody ceremonies. This one is known as Black Canary, one of the high priests, so be very careful.”

So now he had the stories and a dagger ready for using, but how could he possibly pick one? And what if he chose wrong?

“This isn’t right—can’t you give me a hint or something?”

“No, you simply have to go off of instinct. Shut off your heart, Bart, and use your mind. Now, pick one and get it over with, or pick all to be sure you’re not entirely wrong.”

A minute ticked by as he weighed his options. His eyes fluttered closed as he raised the blade, hesitating only a moment before bringing it down once. Again it was raised, slashing across a neck and allowing their blood to drain on the floor. Finally it came up one more time, only to be lowered and raised in a repetitive motion as he finished the job. Everything was blank within him as he committed the act, not allowing it to sink into his mind as he took life after life.

It started with Grelod, but now the blood was multiplied to four. M’gann had shrieked. Damian had grunted woefully. The final woman had shouted, breaking apart the gag in the process, but lay dead on the floor before any real damage could be done.

“Hmm, I didn’t think you’d be one to take all three, not that I mind. I suppose your debt is repaid, though, and so now I can offer you a true place within our family, my dear brother.” The woman moved in close to Bart, her arms wrapping around him in a relaxed embrace. “My name is Tigress and I am the leader of the Sanctuary in Falkreath. Our Listener was informed about you from the Night Mother and you are meant to be among us. Now, will you come with me to your new home?”

“I…” For once the young Bosmer was lost for words. Everything that was happening was almost too much to take in, but somehow it felt… fun. There was a rush he felt that he’d never known. Life in Solitude had been so boring. Repetitive and dull, he’d never known the feeling of adrenaline, but now, as he plunged a dagger in the bodies of strangers, he felt something akin to alive.

“I’ll come. Please take me home to my new family.”

“I’m sure your brothers and sisters will adore you, young one, and Jaime? Let’s just say he is more than interested in you.”


End file.
